The present invention relates to a shower fixture. More particularly this invention concerns such a fixture having a movable and adjustable shower head.
A shower fixture is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,446 of Judell, that has a base adapted to be fixed to a wall, connected to a pressurized-water supply, and having a pressurized water outlet. A normally metal tube has an inner end pivotal about an inner horizontal axis on the base and an outer end. The tube is internally connected at the base to the outlet so that pressurized water can flow from the supply through the base to the tube. A shower head is pivotal on the tube about an otter horizontal axis at the outer end thereof and is connected internally at the outer axis to the one tube so that water from the one tube can flow into the head. The tube is rigid so that the shower head can be swung in an arc. Thus if, as is standard, the base is mounted on an end wall of a tub-shower enclosure, the head cannot be aimed to the side outside the tub.
The system has two main disadvantages. First, the reaction force of the water spraying from the head is often sufficient, at least if the pressure is high, to pivot up the light arm if the head is aimed tangentially of the first axis. The only way to counter this is to make the joints so tight that using the fixture is difficult. Second, the entire arrangement is fairly flimsy so that, if stressed from the side, it is possible to deform or damage it.
Another system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,186 of Hagiopian has a telescoping horizontal tube arm whose inner end is pivotal about a vertical axis on a wall-mounted base and whose outer end carries a shower head directed perpendicular to the axis of the telescoping tube. Thus the head can be moved in an arc centered on a vertical axis, can be displaced toward and away from the vertical axis by telescoping of the tube, and can be pivoted about the tube axis by twisting of the outer tube part about the tube axis in the inner tube part. This arrangement is somewhat more rigid, but allows the head to be directed outside the shower. In addition the height of the shower head is not variable, making it very difficult for a person to shower without getting his or her hair wet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved shower-head fixture.
Another object is the provision of such an improved shower-head fixture which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is robust, yet that allows the head to be set at any desired height or angle, while making it impossible to spray to the side outside the shower enclosure.
A shower fixture has according to the invention a base adapted to be fixed to a wall, connected to a pressurized-water supply, and having a pressurized water outlet. A pair of generally parallel and spaced tubes have inner ends pivotal about an inner horizontal axis on the base and outer ends. At least one of the tubes is internally connected at the base to the outlet so that pressurized water can flow from the supply through the base to the tube. An element joins together the two tubes for joint pivoting. A shower head mounted between the outer ends is pivotal on the tube about an outer horizontal axis and is connected internally at the outer axis to the one tube so that water from the one tube can flow into the head.
The use of two connected tubes with the shower head between them is extremely robust and can withstand substantially more transverse stress than the prior-art systems. In addition it is strong enough to resist movement when the shower is turned on full, so that it will hold position. The shower head, however, can only move in an arc centered on the inner horizontal axis and can only pivot about the outer horizontal axis, so it cannot be set to spray outside the shower enclosure.
The element according to the invention is rigid and U-shaped and extends between the outer ends of the tubes. The head lies between the element and the inner axis. In addition the fixture has a second such shower head spaced along the tubes from the first-mentioned head and pivotal on the tubes about a second outer axis spaced from the first-mentioned outer axis and parallel thereto. The second shower head is provided with means for controlling and completely shutting off water flow through the second head. The first shower head is provided with means for controlling but not completely shutting off water flow through the first head. Thus dribbling from the first or outer shower head will signal to the user to turn off the water at the source when the system is connected via a hose to a tub faucet, as is common. This feature is not needed if the system is connected up permanently to the water supply. The outer portions of the tubes carrying the first head can telescope with inner portions of the tubes carrying the second head. In this case the element is rigid and U-shaped and extends between the outer ends of the tubes.
Each of the tubes in accordance with the invention is formed at its inner end with an eye and the base includes respective pivot pins centered on the inner axis and engaged in the eyes. At least one of the eyes is formed with a radially inwardly open groove communicating in the respective tube with an interior thereof. The base is formed with a pressurizable flow passage open at the pin of the one eye level with the groove. The pin of the one eye is adapted to be connected directly to the pressurized water supply. More particularly the pin of the one eye forms a passage extending from the respective socket to the groove. The base further is formed with a rearwardly open port opening into the socket of the pin of the one eye. The fixture further has according to the invention either a plug fixable in the port or a feed tube fittable in the port. The plug is used when the fixture is surface mounted and connected to an existing faucet, the feed tube when it is plumbed in permanently.
For ease of assembly at least one of the tubes is formed of telescoping inner and outer parts at the respective inner end. A seal ring is provided between the parts and a snap ring engaged in confronting grooves in the parts.
The base according to the invention is provided on the inner axis with a screw bearing axially on one of the eyes and pressing same against the base so that the screw can be tightened to increase friction between the eye and the base. In this system the pin of the one eye is provided with a pair of washers flanking the one eye and rotationally fixed to the base.
Each tube according to the invention is provided at the outer axis with a mounting socket. The sockets are axially directed toward each other and the head has a body with end stems fitted to the sockets and rotatable relative thereto. The head is rotatable through 360xc2x0 about the outer axis. One of the sockets is tubular and forms a passage between the head and the interior of the respective tube. The other socket blocks flow from the respective tube. This reduces the possible leakage sites in the fixture.
The element in accordance with the invention as described above is rigid and U-shaped and extends between the outer ends of the tubes. The tubes are provided at their outer ends with plugs blocking flow out of the outer ends and with screws securing the outer ends, element, and plug together. A separate cover is secured on a concave inner side of the element.
Outer portions of the tubes lie in a plane forming an angle of between 10xc2x0 and 45xc2x0 to a plane formed by inner portions of the tube. In addition the base is of generally triangular section, is formed with throughgoing holes adapted to receive screws securing the base to a wall, and is provided with a removable decorative cover concealing the holes.